<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pecking Order by AwatereJones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545546">The Pecking Order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones'>AwatereJones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EMP [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alt Verse, Apocalypse, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you've not read the first 5 segments, this will make no bloody sense at all. To those of you who did...ta... today is about finding a way to move forward without cutting a certain brother's throat... leaning the order of things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EMP [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto couldn't sleep, the night before's confrontation with Shamus pissing him off still.</p><p>After all this time, the urge to squeeze his throat until something popped was so damned strong. Still, he was his brother…well… half brother. Actually… were they at all? Ianto sometimes wondered what he was. Why must it come down to colour. How… shallow. Blood is blood right? A person's soul is not determined by the colour of the vessel it resides in, how the hell these people can call themselves enlightened if they still think the colour of one's skin determines their place in the universe was beyond him.</p><p>Well… I guess someone is green with envy, selfish little prick. He knew he had to let it go, he had to look past these things that held them back in life and in their personal development. He did not have the luxury of being so shallow… people depended on him, this thing with the Bots was more important then someone's bigotry. Rght?</p><p>Ianto instead laid waiting for the first light and the call of the lake. He rose as he had for the last few days, heading down to her only to find someone else was doing the same thing. At first he was surprised to find the way open but then as he started to near the water his anger grew as he found not only his Grandmother waiting with mild confusion but his bastardly fuckery brother.</p><p>"Shamus?" Ianto asked as he neared them "Did you drop something?"</p><p>"I am waiting for blessings but she does not appear to be here" he said with a deep frown "Grandmother, do you feel her?"</p><p>"No" she replied softly "But she is not connected to me anymore. Going to the mountain meant she could no longer find me. I had expected her to find another of the bloodline for her affections."</p><p>"Yes, I should not have gone with you" Shamus sniffed looking to the sky "Light comes."</p><p>"You did not have a choice" Ianto said softly, not seeking an argument but he ws not going to let his brother make out he was on a holiday. He was fucking shunned.</p><p>"And you will never let me forget that right?" Shamus laughed, clearly wanting the argument "You are such a selfish, creepy little half-breed!"</p><p>"Shae!" Grandmother swung to scold but she was beaten to it was a wave of water spurted out from the lake, hitting him in the face.</p><p>Ianto blinked then started to laugh as he now scolded the lake "Now now …. He is a little hot headed but I do not think that will cool his temper mi' lady."</p><p>The water crept up the sand, moving like some sort of sentinel creature as it surrounded Ianto's bare feet then crawled up his legs until he was completely submerged in a bubble of water. It was made clear that she loved him, chose him and wanted to coddle him fiercely. Also... the others present were not invited.</p><p>The water bled back into the Lake leaving Ianto dry and renewed, more awake now as he opened his eyes and bowed to the lake, a hand over his heart. Ianto then straightened up and let his voice fill the sky, calling the light as the sky erupted in brilliant colours as if in response. Ianto watched birds fly from their nests, swinging to over the lake and back over them, swooping to skim over his head as he gave them blessings.</p><p>Then Ianto let his last note die way, letting his arms fall as he ended the morning blessing for the life around them. Shamus standing there watching silently, then finally said "You?"</p><p>"Yes Shamus. Me. The mixed blood mongrel. Apparently I am stronger than you … stronger than any else who came before me and likely than will come after. Me. High King Icarus, Lord of the Vale."</p><p>Shamus opened his mouth, and then slowly closed it as their Grandmother made a soft noise that neither man could tell was amusement nor annoyance.</p><p>"Now, if you will excuse me, it's time to wake the rest of them" Ianto said as he turned and stalked off, his heart pounding in his chest as he had never shown that much strength in a dawn chorus before, not only every bird awake but other wild creature as well, all coming to peer at him as if asking 'was that you' before bowing to him. He could not believe that he had done that, declared himself. Said it out loud. King. Shit, he did, didn't he?</p><p>Shamus and the Grandmother followed Ianto, seeing creatures bow from little mice to huge giraffes, all showing reverence to their lord.</p><p>As they neared the village the old woman was sure of something even if Shamus was still too blind to see it and she was filled with confusion as she saw it.</p><p>Ianto was not just chosen… he had accepted his place.</p><p>He WAS their High King.</p><p>.</p><p>…</p><p>.</p><p>If you've not read this yet, check it out … my lovely friend did her own chapter for this verse … an interlude that I really liked, was a lovely Birthday pressie</p><p><strong>The Day of the Mistake - Sacrifice: EMP Verse</strong> by FranArian</p><p>- posted in FF and she will post it to A03 at some stage too I hope.</p><p>xxx</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. time to put a foot down?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Right, meeting after breakfast!" Ianto yelled at the stood in the middle of the dining area, those at the tables turning to face him and several rose to bow to him much to the consternation of Shamus and his followers.</p><p>The long tables with the long pew seats all had a chair at either end and Shamus chose one with a look of superiority. Ianto didn't much care as Seamus could pose as much as he liked, it would not change the facts here and he ignored the prick and his people who all huddled around the table, then they pulled another onto it to form an extra long one. Ianto could see those serving getting annoyed with this but he didn't care, he waved to them to let it go, smiling softly as he assured them that he didn't mind Shamus doing this.</p><p>"they are used to one another, they have lived in isolation for so long, let them have time to adjust" Ianto asked like he was defending Shamus.</p><p>Shamus glared at him, unable to retort as Ianto was defending him and Ianto fought the smile forming as he knew damned well Shamus saw it.</p><p>Rhiannon was also watching intently, Orinoco moving around placing down food as he touched Ianto now and then as if to gain comfort from him, or give it maybe. Ianto accepted this, but he did find it harder to ignore Owen who sat with his elbows o the table glaring intently at Shamus like he was interrupting an important conversation each time he breathed.</p><p>"We need to discuss the next steps for our people" Shamus decided on the power play as he looked around the table with his nose in the air, "we need to sort out …"</p><p>"We have things sorted already" Ianto replied calmly "we have our routine and schedules. Any of you wanting to join one of the teams go right ahead. The more hands the better but Shae… we do not need a leader. We are all in this together and right now we need to be calm and gentle for the little ones who are so dammed scared. The world out there is gone, changed and this is a forever kinda thing for them. Big. Let's not turn this in to a power play or a.."</p><p>"Why" he sneered "Think I cannot take you?"</p><p>"Grandy will smite you!" Orinoco said angrily, slamming down a bowl of food to glare at his… well… blood. "He is the one in charge… we listen to him. Do you not hear the wind whispering his name? Do you not see the trees bow to him as he walks by? God.. Maurice even nods his head to him. You wanna argue with the Tiger?"</p><p>"It's OK… everyone… stop. It's OK. Shae and I have a past, we are brothers and as such, we will biker but we do love one another and will not smite anyone… I need you all to calm down. We have not been together for such a long time you have all forgotten the bristling between us, but it is still there and perhaps always will be. No need to blow anyone's head off." Ianto scolded, then settled to eat like nothing had happened as Shamus blinked then nodded.</p><p>"Sorry Ianto. Yes. We are both grown-ups now. Around you I still feel…"</p><p>"Childish?" Ianto supplied.</p><p>"inferior" he corrected and Ianto blinked with shock. Now… that was NOT the word he had expected.</p><p>"You! So green you could double for a lily pad when floating on the water… jealous of little snow white me?" Ianto snorted.</p><p>"Exactly, why else to I throw the only thing I can at you that I can prove? Shit. Ianto… I hated the way the elders looked at you, the hushed tones when your name swirled around.. you think I didn't' know even then that there was something about you?" Shamus rose from his chair "I thought... I thought after all this time I would see you and feel… different. You would be… different but I look at you and only see…."</p><p>"All colours" a little voice said as a small child sat nearby swinging his feet in his too big chair "you are all the colours of the universe all rolled into one and they shimmy around you like… like the water when the petrol spills on it … so pretty."</p><p>"Why… thank you Greggor." Ianto said with surprise.</p><p>Shamus looked over at the child and laughed softly "Perfect analogy. Yes. Petrol and water… that's us."</p><p>"Add the flame of the blood and … boom!" Ianto laughed as well, rising to hand over his plate, "Thank you for a wonderful meal as always. Shae. Let's walk and talk shall we? The house you are in is too small, I think we should discuss the Family House don't you? It is right up there on the hill and… well… I will never live there. Maybe blood should though."</p><p>"What?" Shamus now felt the world tip as Ianto said something he would never have believed either.</p><p>Was he about to offer Shamus the palace?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. so you know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked along the path to the river, animals wandering along in the grass stopping to pay respect and Shamus watched his brother casually recognise and honour each one with a nod of his head. Regal. Natural.</p><p>"I looked at it when I first retuned, but… my partner is not our kind as you know.. much as I am not fully one of this kind. The Palace has always stood for our people, held our bloodline so… I think old mother should be there, she is the oldest and if you and your family presided there, then we ensure the continuation of the blood. None of my children and grands are interested" Ianto waved to someone in the river that stopped splashing their friends to wave back and the two men walked along some more as Shamus chewed this over.</p><p>"You know…" Ianto said after a while "Mama once told me that I was destined to walk the world. She knew, always knew I would leave one day, why she was so hard on you, as was our father. Not because you were stronger, not because one day you would rule… because one day you would be the one I need by my side."</p><p>Shamus nodded thoughtfully as he looked at his feet, feeling two foot high as his brother paid him respect he had not earned "Ianto… I would like that. I have been…."</p><p>"A twat would be the modern term" Ianto replied, then they both giggled softly.</p><p>"Tell me brother... were you happy out there in the world of men?"</p><p>"No. I tried to be but… if felt wrong. Always, I felt like something was missing. I thought deep don it was this place, that deep don I knew I was in the wrong place but now I know it is him. I was seeking him still and now he is here with his hand on mine, my heart is full." Ianto smiled softly to himself.</p><p>"And children?"</p><p>"Ah… maybe. Not like we don't have time" Ianto blushed, and then they both laughed softly as the years fell away and they found their childhood brother once more.</p><p>"When this all dies down and the world has shaken off her fleas, you will leave again" Shamus said more as a statement of fact than an accusation but Ianto felt it anyway.</p><p>"I think our time in the realm of man is about done. Sure, we will travel, we always did but… what did we learn from them except cruelty?" Ianto shrugged.</p><p>Shamus looked at his brother and saw something soft in his features, a wistfulness he had not known and Ianto turned to face him with a gentle smile. Affection. That is what was different, Shamus saw affection for the first time.</p><p>"We really never clicked did we" Shamus asked.</p><p>"I think… I think the problem was we never tried. From the beginning, you resented me and I felt it. I now am adult enough to know you did not mean some of the things you did, didn't' even realise the impact of the words you used, parroted from others in your ear. You were conditioned to hate me, to see me as a rival. I get that now" Ianto shrugged "Gwen… she is someone that is hard to work with, harder to live with. Hardest of all to love yet… I love her. She has helped my development, as humans are so flawed and… I see now that a lot of negative actions are done out of fear or misunderstanding."</p><p>"I do not hate you, I do not dislike you I just… I used to say I hated you but now I see… now I see that I fear you and what you could mean for our people. You are not pure, not us. You are something …else." Shamus admitted.</p><p>"More. The word is more. Our people came from the stars, settled on this planet. Is it such a shock to find another being wanting to be here for a time as well, my true mother came from the stars as well. Yes, her blood is not your blood and it diluted your bloodline in me… but the other side of the coin brother is that it also quickened our bloodline. Another, older and much more powerful entity, mixing with the diluted and weakening bloodline trapped here. Of course you feared me, you felt that… heat from me. Not cold like the water of your people, heat like a thousand suns that fuelled her people. For what it is worth, I know it now. My mother was an engineered being, half human… yes" Ianto explained walking and tuned to face his startled brother "My true mother, the one who birthed me came from the stars, is half human with the female entity from this very planet. The other, the male entity came from so far away… I know now who my true grandfather was that gave his DNA to ix with the human's to create her. My mother. I even know their names"</p><p>Shamus stood with his head canted "you know the other alien DNA in your blood that makes you so… hot?"</p><p>"Yes." Ianto smiled as he reached out to touch his brother's shoddier "My mother's DNA donors were from Earth, and Gallifrey."</p><p>"Gallifrey?"</p><p>"Yes brother" Ianto sighed softly "My grandfather… the man who made my mother… is the Doctor."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. small steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The Doctor" Shamus parroted with surprise "Wait… the great Protector?"</p><p>"Yeah. Him. He is part of me" Ianto said, then amended "Or really… I am part of him I guess."</p><p>Ianto found a log to sit on, patting it to encourage his brother, much as he did when they were kids and Shamus remembered that face. That small shining face wanting him to sit and tell him a story of their people and the hardships, the battle to come here from the stars. Shamus remembered his little brother who loved him. This was a strange day so far and he knew it was not over yet, accepting the invitation as he sighed and sat, shuffling his feet in the dirt.</p><p>"And how long have you known just hoe ridiculous I am?" Shamus sighed.</p><p>"Always were a twat I think. Look… let's just say we were on different paths and could not understand the other… now we walk the same path side by side, yes? You are my brother. Let us be together, let us help out people and guide our people… together. Yes?"</p><p>"Do they all know?"</p><p>"None of them know" Ianto relied "I have told none as it is not their business. Our kind have long since imbibed the royal jelly to become, sharing ourselves with others, including others and making them part of us. Our bloodline is not pure, never was… it has evolved through out time and space."</p><p>"When you put it that way" Shamus snorted.</p><p>"We will still clash, I really think we can try but there will be days we slip into snarling at one another but… as long as we walk away and remember we are brothers… an apology is not always needed as much as companionship." Ianto soothed "I will forgive you. Always… even if I don't show it… I do love you Shamus. You are kin."</p><p>"I agree… I find it hard to back down or apologize. I know that is my father I me"</p><p>"How about… a safe word. Something humans do sometimes… haw about we chose a word that means sorry, even if no one else knows that is the true word of it… like… banana. Or… Jonquil. A weird word for no reason. We need only say this word to one another to let go a slight or anger that the other cannot or will not see." Ianto offered "For we are grups but also… we are brothers and brothers clash. It is the war of the world. So … we agree… if one of us uses this word, the other accepts it without complaint and drops whatever stupid thing that came between us."</p><p>Shamus reached out his hand and Ianto seized it in a warm shake, the warmth flooding between them as Shamus now knew it came from the blood in Ianto that could beat him every time and ws in fact holding back. Still, despite putting him on his arse… he could do worse.</p><p>They began to walk once more, this time keeping pace and after a while Shamus saw that they were walking in synchronicity, as was the desire of his kind… to not only fit in… but to coexist. They had once lives as this, some days as children they had laughed, played… loved. Shamus remembered this now.</p><p>"So… out there in the land of men, tell me brother… what did you learn that might benefit us?" Shamus asked as the path looped around and they could see the village in the distance.</p><p>"I learnt to play the guitar … makes singing a different notion all together with a stringed instrument. Not that I would knock the reed of our people, some of the flute music is haunting but… guitar music can be… invigorating." Ianto smiled "Tonight, we shall play, yes? I will bring my guitar, you bring your vocal cords and that drum. Remember how we would harmonize to please her?"</p><p>They both remembered their grandmother clasping her hands with glee as they sang as small children for her.</p><p>Yes… that was a good idea. Harmonize.</p><p>They could.</p><p>Why not again.</p><p>As they entered the village Shamus ranched out to place his hand on Ianto's shoulder and they face one another once more "After the evening meal brother. Around the fire, we shall serenade the gods."</p><p>"Yes brother" Ianto greed "That sounds like a grand idea. Thank you Shamus, I shall look forward to that."</p><p>Ianto turned and walked away, leaving Shamus standing with a wide smile and as Shamus turned to walk away he finally saw those watching them with interest.</p><p>Ianto had let Shamus be the one to show friendship, to offer the songs and he had known in the moment they just shared that Shamus soothed many ruffled feathers with his display of brotherhood.</p><p>Once again… Ianto was showing him something.</p><p>Now… now he was finally starting to see.</p><p>Ianto was not fighting for the crown, not trying to take the chair.</p><p>He WAS their leader.</p><p>And Shamus felt shame in his own actions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. a loving shag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, things OK there?" Jack asked softly as he fell into step with Ianto, nodding back at Shamus. "The meeting…."</p><p>"We just had it. I think we have found a common ground to focus on rather than the differences" Ianto nodded, smiling as Jack clapped his hand onto his without a second thought.</p><p>"So… songs tonight?"</p><p>"Yes Cariad. I shall have to find my guitar, I know it is here somewhere" Ianto laughed softly "Wait until they hear you!"</p><p>"You know… the air here is so clear. It's so invigorating" Jack said happily as they walked and he suddenly saw that they had left the village and was in a place he had never seen before. He stopped walking and looked around as Ianto hummed softly to himself, sitting on a tree stump as he loosened his short's top buttons, then undid his sleeve cuffs.</p><p>Jack looked up at the canopy, the leaves so many colours it was like they were inside a tornado of fire, the trees moving in the breeze with that loud shushing that makes you think of water. So pretty, so… powerful.</p><p>Jack looked down to say so and the words died on his lips as he saw Ianto now standing , the shirt not totally unbuttoned and open as Ianto looked down, now kicking off his shoes. He then sat and removed his socks as Jack stood still watching him with open confusion "Tiger? Whatcha doing?"</p><p>"This moss is so soft and dry, nice and bouncy like a natural mattress" Ianto replied and Jack looked down at the mossy ground in the small clearing the trees seemed to surround like a huddle on football players.</p><p>Jack hummed as he bounced experimentally to see if Ianto was right and Ianto stopped undressing to stand with one sock in his hand. "Cariad? "</p><p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>"I am preparing to shag you"</p><p>Jack looked up from the moss into the loving smile of his mate and he slowly felt a rare blush "Oh."</p><p>"Oh… so… get your kit off!" Ianto waved the sock, then calmly folded the socks together into that cut little ball he makes with them.</p><p>Jack blinked.</p><p>"OH"</p><p>Jack was hoping on one foot as he took off a boot and sock all in one go, then the other, now on the ground wrestling with his trousers as Ianto stopped sliding out his belt to gape at the man. It was like watching someone have a seizure… or get tasered maybe.</p><p>Jack had the trousers half off but a boot still on, grumbling as he contorted and wrestled. Ianto giggled softly as he let his trousers fall so only the boxers tented out the front remained. Jack froze.</p><p>"Oh god"</p><p>"Hurry up Cariad… shame if I have to start without you" Ianto leered and Jack yelped as he now had a straightjacket for a shirt. Braces. Braces right… arghhhhh. Jack finally lay there naked but for the singlet and Ianto simply dropped to his knees, straddling his mate and ripping the singlet off him.</p><p>"Oh yeah!" Jack gasped as Ianto leaned over him, and then slapped his stomach, making Jack grunt, then laugh as it was followed by a tongue licking his stomach where the red hand mark was forming.</p><p>They made love, not shagging after all as Ianto roared his completion and Jack find himself crying out hoarsely as well. They lay there naked and happy, the midday sun unable to penetrate the leaves on the branches that protected them with loving entwined arms.</p><p>"So… you and Shamus came to an agreement?"</p><p>"Yes. We will agree to disagree sometimes. You know the safe word we agreed on?" Ianto rolled to look at Jack, his hand sliding to Jack's stomach with such affection.</p><p>"Muskrat?"</p><p>"You and your… no. Twat. He had never heard that word before and thinks it is funny as. I tried to tell him what it means but he thinks it is finny so… whenever we are angry at one another… we call the one we are mad at a Twat and let it go."</p><p>Jack roared with mirth and then agreed "Well… that sounds very… English of you!"</p><p>"I know… I don't know how Owen will respond though. Shamus might think he's upset him all the time"</p><p>Jack laughed as he pulled Ianto close and kissed him, then sighed as he rolled to his back again.</p><p>"Hungry?"</p><p>"Yeah." Jack nodded.</p><p>"Come on… I can smell lunch and I am ravenous!" Ianto smiled, kissing him and then getting up "We best get dressed first, right?"</p><p>"Argh, spoil sport" Jack pouted as he rose to comply.</p><p>By the time they were walking back to the dining area they were both fully dressed, albeit with their shirts still half undone and with a look of raw love that all who saw them not only knew where they had been and what they had been doing… but that it was a good match.</p><p>For this kind to like to imbibe others.</p><p>And Jack did quicken the blood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. piggies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lunch was a gregarious affair with laughter, shouting and general frivolity that died away as Shamus approached with his people in tow, Ianto rising to smile "Brother."</p><p>"Brother" Shamus replied, both men slapping their hands into other's elbow in a arm handshake.</p><p>They sat together, silent as they ate and everyone looked around then began to eat again as it ws made clear that the feud was over.</p><p>The old woman watched and felt relief as the two men found common ground and laughed as they told others of some of the cruel things they did to one another as kids. More than once someone else chimed in with one that had been forgotten and they all laughed with glee as they saw the shift in the waters.</p><p>Shamus had finally seen what they knew all along.</p><p>"A toast!" Shamus said as he rose with a glass of mead "To family. Via blood, love or chosen by the Gods!"</p><p>Everyone cheered and agreed to the toast then Ianto rose with his own glass of juice "And to tomorrow. It always waits just beyond the dark."</p><p>"Here here!"</p><p>"After lunch, we can have some fun. Why not? I was thinking… who wants to play ball?" Shamus clapped his hands and the place erupted with excitement.</p><p>"Ball?" Jack asked Ianto.</p><p>"Ah, like football. Just… more… violent. The only riles are no biting and crotch shots." Ianto whispered as Jack leaned in to listen.</p><p>"Well… I'm on" Jack said with glee "But I gotta warn you all… I might go for a crotch before I remember the rules. I love crotches, me!"</p><p>"Jack!"</p><p>Everyone laughed as they settled to eat dessert, jelly a rare treat and as they started to pack up the leftovers Jack asked "What do they do with the leftovers I never see them again."</p><p>"Pigs"</p><p>"really?" Jack lit up "I love pigs."</p><p>"really?" Ianto laughed, and then he led Jack to an area that had a large pig pen and several pigs rooting through the food already being thrown in a long trough for them.</p><p>"Piggies!" Jack said with glee, crouching to poke at one through the fence as others watched on and smiled at the childlike reaction to the smelly beasts "Awww look. She's preggers."</p><p>"You like pigs?" the hog keeper asked.</p><p>"Like them? Yeah, used to have some of my own about… three… four hundred years ago now. God, my wife hated them, the smell. The kids used to forget to take their boots off after helping down at the sty and track it in, she would go right off. Man, she had a temper." Jack smiled wistfully "Funny… not thought of her in years. Humans are so fragile, loving them always means having to say goodbye too soon."</p><p>The Hog Keeper stood staring at Jack in silent shock as he calmly let him know he was not human and Ianto smiled as he patted Jack's arm "Then the little piggliets around the side here will be your go? Look… she's a good mama too."</p><p>"Awwwwww" Jack gushed with glee, hands jazzing everywhere as he watched the large sow feeding her little ones, all in a row like sausages… er… wait. God, that was… no. Fingers? I know.. too late. You have sausages on the brain now. Ooops.</p><p>"Come on" Ianto said after awhile "I told Shae that the palace was still empty and he should go there with Grandmother and his family. Let's go check it out, make sure it is accommodating before they start the ball game."</p><p>"The palace? Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. I like our house, do you like our house?"</p><p>"Yeah" Jack smiled as he kept pace "Especially the HUGE bed!"</p><p>"Well.. no shagging in the palace. That lace is too cold and .. well… not homely. Ya know? I like our house. Alice and the others so close… I prefer it. I mean… Grandmother is the oldest of our bloodline, stands to reason … she is still a queen." Ianto shrugged.</p><p>"Exactly, you know... you don't have to convince me" Jack shoved at him gently as they walked "I don't care what you decide, it's your choice to do these things. As long as your bed has room for me… we are all good sweetheart."</p><p>"Sweetheart? What happened to tiger?"</p><p>"Well, if we are going to the palace, no hanky-panky and the tiger has to hide away" Jack pouted theatrically "But don't expect the Caption to go all demure on your arse sir!"</p><p>Ianto laughed as he clutched at Jack's arm "Sir. Well I never thought I would see the day. Me. Sir?"</p><p>"Well… palace grounds now" Jack pointed to the large gateway they had entered through "I have to behave right?"</p><p>"Well… I wouldn't go that far" Ianto snorted "After all… you can't keep it up forever."</p><p>"True" Jack said as he leaned over to sniff a flower "I am rather prone to naughtiness."</p><p>"Ah Cariad, we all aim to misbehave."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. a place of memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The palace was immaculate. People must have been coming in to keep it so, fresh cut flowers on vases and the floors had not a speck of dirt on them, the ornaments not a speck of dust. Yeah. Perfectly kept. Shamus ws in one of the receiving rooms with a little boy who was looking up at the portrait with wide eyes as Shamus told him that was a great-great grandfather.</p><p>Ianto entered and the little boy pointed "A Great-great grandfather… like the painting!"</p><p>Ianto turned to see the striking resemblance in clothing and he laughed softly before turning to the child "No, we do look alike but no… I am a great Grandfather…not a great-great yet. You know… clothes do not make the man. The man makes the clothes. As long as you are clean, well turned out and hold your back straight young man, the world will listen to you."</p><p>"You don't speak like us" the little one frowned at the Welsh tones that were so obvious.</p><p>"No I don't. I am … lots of things, including your uncle Ianto. The main thing to remember is that I am who I am meant to be. Right here, right now I am a man in the company of those he loves. My beloved partner beside me, my beloved brother in front of me and between us… my sweet nephew. Blood, love and the gifts from the gods. Always remember that Grem. Give thanks, be grateful and remember your manners." Ianto smiled lovingly as he stroked the child's hair.</p><p>"How did you know my name?" the child asked with glee.</p><p>"Maurice told me" Ianto relied "He likes you. Even if you do squeal and climb a tree when you see him. You know… Tigers sleep in trees? You do yourself no favours climbing a tree to escape something that climbs too. Maurice finds you funny though. He will not eat you."</p><p>"The… the white tiger? He is called Maurice?"</p><p>"I know. I think it is a silly name for a tiger but he chose it, who am I to argue with teeth that size, hmm?"</p><p>The boy laughed softly as he reached out and Ianto picked him up for a cuddle without a second thought, loving all children as he always did. Jack smiled as he looked at the little face and the bright, intelligent eyes looking back. "Hi. I'm Jack."</p><p>"Gremlin."</p><p>"Really? Now… that… is a brilliant name!" Jack said with amusement as the child grinned and nodded.</p><p>"Gremilish but he prefers that one since he saw the movie." Shamus sighed.</p><p>"How did he do that?" Jack frowned.</p><p>"I sent back care packages inclining portable DVD players and such. Some made their way up the mountain I guess" Ianto shrugged.</p><p>"That was from you?" Shamus asked with surprise.</p><p>"I heard you have a son, knew that if he was half as cheeky as us he would need something for a rainy day's entertainment. I love the Gremlin movies. You know… I think I love the naughty after midnight ones the most." Ianto said to the child who giggled.</p><p>"Yes!" Shamus fake growled "Guess who wanted a Mohawk like Spike?"</p><p>Jack walked around the room "Tiger… sorry. See? Can't help it. I mean… Ianto. What is this?"</p><p>"A scrying bowl. You put water in it, swirl the water and look into it, apparently if the gods so decide, they will show you something it he water." Ianto shrugged "I don't know."</p><p>"Any water?"</p><p>"The lake" Ianto picked it up and turned it over "Of course, once our kind and the lake had come to an agreement this was not needed, except for spying on one another. The Lady of the Lake lets us see what it in her ripples."</p><p>"Well… not all of us brother" Shamus said gently "Just the chosen few."</p><p>"Well… water sustains us, protects us and guides us. More than ever… for now she is all we have to hide as without her the mist would fall." Ianto turned to Shamus and reached out, handing the bowl to him "Of course… what we really seek is inner peace and no bowl can show us the true size of our hearts. Like it or not… sooner or later we must decide for ourselves if we are good."</p><p>"For that has been the dilemma of our kind for many years brother. Judging ourselves and one another despite the gods telling us this is a mote point. A good man can go to war even as a bad man runs. Actions make the man." Shamus placed the bowl carefully back in its spot "My children will not be running in this room, not with the breakables in here."</p><p>"Well, at the end of the day, it is only mud form the lake." Ianto agued as he picked up another pot and turned it over in his hands. Shamus saw that he was right, even before agreement, before communication, the lake had helped his people as her mud and clay helped create little masterpieces.</p><p>"She does love you."</p><p>"Yes, I hope I can live up to that affection. I am trying to please her, even as I ask so much in the protection of this place. We must all be good men. For our lives only still exist because of a good woman."</p><p>Shamus nodded knowing his brother was right.</p><p>The Lady of the Lake was a demanding mistress, but a just one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. we were brothers once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The afternoon was spent enjoying the freedom to walk around and poke at things. Ianto ws immensely calm and patient as Jack lingered to help someone with a water pump, and then ran to assist someone picking cherries. Ianto just watched him like he was drinking him in. Finally Jack asked "what is it?"</p><p>"End of the world ad I feel fine" Ianto shrugged, making Jack laugh.</p><p>"Come on… the kids are doing something that sounds like fun" Jack said, wandering along the path to the river where they found the children engaged in water wars.</p><p>Splashing and shrieking was happening and everything stopped with amazement as a fully clothed adult zoomed past screaming because well… he was struggling in the arms of his huge childish mate. As soon as Ianto was dumped in the water Jack roared with glee, throwing his arms up to crow before squealing and getting pulled under by Ianto. Laughter and splashing resumed as the two men rampaged with the kids, several other adults joining in once they saw the fun to be had on a hot afternoon.</p><p>Still drying in the sun, they walked to the food preparation area where Jack found Ianto being handed an apron so he accepted one too. They then started helping to make hundreds of little pastries, the action both comforting and so amazingly… normal… that Jack started to sing like a radio in the background, Ianto joining in as they added love as an extra ingredient that had the other workers enthralled. They had not heard Ianto sing like this, the songs so raunchy, so loving and his voice soared.</p><p>Shamus found his son there, sitting with his hands clasped under his chin as Ianto and Jack sang love songs to one another.</p><p>"Hey son."</p><p>"What is that called?" Grem asked as he leaned against his father "The sort of songs they are singing, what are they?"</p><p>"Love songs" Shamus whispered with interest "They are singing their hearts to one another."</p><p>"Pretty" the little boy sighed and Shamus sat back to think on that, something so ancient and so… raw. He had never serenaded his wife, had never shown this level of love. Did she know?</p><p>Ianto had stopped singing and started a new one Shamus had never heard before. Two little boys. A story of two brothers, growing up playing at being warriors, going to war… standing side by side… then one falls… the other one fights to him… lifts him… oh.</p><p>Shamus sat blinking as clapping started this new song a firm favourite as people asked him to sing it again and with a soft laugh Ianto did.</p><p>He promised to teach the song to them, telling them is was a good song and that one should always remember that family is family and in the end… we all need one another.</p><p>"Yes" Shamus agreed "Family is family, thicker than blood… the mud of the Lake. We are mud, we are the Lake. We are one."</p><p>Ianto smiled as Shamus finally showed him that he understood what the day was about.</p><p>Shamus finally heard his brother.</p><p>This was not about power, control, or the pecking order. They were both mud… and anything that tried to stomp on their people… would sink into them like quicksand, swallowed whole.</p><p>Strong.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Two little boys had two little toys<br/>Each had a wooden horse<br/>Gaily they played each summer's day<br/>Warriors both of course<br/>One little chap then had a mishap<br/>Broke off his horse's head<br/>Wept for his toy then cried with joy<br/>As his young playmate said</p><p>Did you think I would leave you crying<br/>When there's room on my horse for two<br/>Climb up here Jack and don't be crying<br/>I can go just as fast with two<br/>When we grow up we'll both be soldiers<br/>And our horses will not be toys<br/>And I wonder if we'll remember<br/>When we were two little boys</p><p>Long years had passed, war came so fast<br/>Bravely they marched away<br/>Cannon roared loud, and in the mad crowd<br/>Wounded and dying lay<br/>Up goes a shout, a horse dashes out<br/>Out from the ranks so blue<br/>Gallops away to where Joe lay<br/>Then came a voice he knew</p><p>Did you think I would leave you dying<br/>When there's room on my horse for two<br/>Climb up here Joe, we'll soon be flying<br/>I can go just as fast with two<br/>Did you say Joe I'm all a-tremble<br/>Perhaps it's the battle's noise<br/>But I think it's that I remember<br/>When we were two little boys</p><p>Do you think I would leave you dying<br/>There's room on my horse for two<br/>Climb up here Joe, we'll soon by flying<br/>Back to the ranks so blue<br/>Can you feel Joe I'm all a tremble<br/>Perhaps it's the battle's noise<br/>But I think it's that I remember<br/>When we were two little boys</p><p>by American composer Theodore F. Morse and lyricist Edward Madden first written in 1902. (Known as a Rolf Harris song)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>